Bad Pet
by Kage Mirai
Summary: Spike has been keeping his eye out for a pet so when one crosses his path he jumps at the opportunity. Add in a soul free Angelus and what do you have? A big problem.
1. Taken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! Anything remotely resembling Buffy the Vampire Slayer is in no way mine. If it were then I would be rich.**

**This is my first Buffy fic so be gently. I'm taking a few liberties. I stopped watching Buffy after the fifth season because to me she died. I know bits and pieces from the other seasons and know that Spike and Buffy and a relationship at one point but that didn't happen in my little fic. Please tell me what you think.**

He had been watching. Ever since that damn chip had been removed he had been watching the brunette. He was the gofer; he was the one they always sent out to get donuts. He wasn't book smart, wasn't a good fighter, and he certainly didn't have any magical ability but they kept him around anyway. Even though there wasn't much to him he was enjoyable to look at and to watch. Now he just had to find a way to get him away from the bloody slayer.

Spike watched as the brunette walked down the street, talking with the redheaded girl, laughing and smiling. Spike was on the hunt, following his intended, and no one was going to stand in his way, not even the little witch. He followed at a safe distance, blowing a puff of smoke from the cancer stick between his lips. Being undead certainly had its advantages. The two teenagers didn't seem to realize he was following them; they were too caught up in their own conversation. Good for Spike, not for them. Of course even if they knew he was following them they didn't know the chip was out so it wasn't a problem. Of course, what they didn't know could hurt them and would in this case. He wouldn't hurt the brunette of course; he wanted him for other reasons, but the little redhead he didn't care about. He took another drag before flicking the cigarette into the street. With a smirk he approached, making his way over to the two of them, trying to appear as harmless as possible.

"Spike." The redhead said, turning to face him, "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged and looked at the brunette, "Xander, Willow." He said in greeting, "I could ask you the same thing." He replied absently, looking up at the moon.

They were silent for a moment, the three of them just standing there. Suddenly Spike struck, hitting Willow hard enough to knock her out. Xander was in shock at the action, wondering what was going on, how he was able to do that. He stood there like a deer in headlights and Spike chuckled.

"Wha-?" Xander started, taking a step back. In a flash of movement the blonde vampire had picked him up, thrown him over his shoulder, and ran. Xander began to squirm, trying to get away from him, "Let me go!" He shouted.

"Shut up Xander, you'll attract attention." He growled, running towards the cemetery.

"That's the point!" He said, squirming, "Buffy!"

Spike laughed, "That blonde bimbo isn't going to help you, she's no where around here, I made sure of that." Xander opened and closed his mouth, not sure of what to say. Spike said nothing as he took him into a mausoleum, "Tomorrow at sunset we leave but tonight I get to play with you." He purred.

"Play?" Panic was rich in his voice and Spike's purr deepened.

"Yes pet, play." He said, throwing him onto a coffin. Xander crashed into it with a groan, temporarily stunned. Easily Spike wrapped his fingers through his hair, "Ahhh, pretty pet, we don't have time to play the way I want to. I forgot about red." He purred, "She'll be waking up soon and there's no doubt she'll go to the slayer." He said the word mockingly and with contempt.

Xander swallowed hard, "Nice joke Spike." He said, his voice shaking a little as he started to get to his feet, "Just let me go ok, it isn't funny."

"Aww, Spike, what do you expect? He's only human." A cruel and mocking voice said from behind him, a very familiar voice.

"Shit." Xander said under his breath, inching away from them.

The owner of the voice chuckled, "She'll come looking Spike, what made you want this one? You could have just killed them and been done with it." He said, stepping out of the shadows.

Leather, a lot of it, the only piece that wasn't was a black button up shirt. His brown hair was spiked a bit with gel. The moment Xander had heard his voice he knew who it was, Angelus. He hoped to whatever gods there were that it wasn't really Angelus, that it was Angel, but if it was then he was a damn fine actor.

"I bloody well didn't feel like it. Besides, it's more fun to piss the ruddy slayer off." Spike said, crossing his arms over his chest, black painted nails stood out against his pale flesh, "Where we headed? LA, Rome, some God forsaken country?"

Angelus drummed his fingers against the lid of a stone coffin, "Haven't decided yet, for now we can just drive, find a place to hole up for the day with your little pet. You have to mark him, get him under control." He said, ignoring the fact that Xander was right there.

Xander stepped back, looking around almost wildly for a way out, "H-Hey! What's all this about being marked and under control?" He asked, voice shaking, genuine fear radiated from him in waves.

Angelus looked at him, his demonic visage firmly in place, "Spike, get your bitch under control." He growled, eyes not leaving the human before him.

A low growl escaped Spike's lips as he shifted, yellow eyes looking at his soon to be pet. Before Xander had a chance to react Spike had sunk his fangs deep into his throat and swallowed a mouthful of his blood before pulling back, "Happy now, he's marked." He growled, rubbing his tongue over the wounds.

A low groan escaped unbidden from Xander's lips. Something inside him had shifted at that bite, he felt odd. Spike chuckled softly as Xander tried to squirm away, "W-What the hell did you do?!" He shouted, putting his hand over the wound in his neck, backing into the wall.

Angelus burst out into laughter, "Spike, bring your pet, we're moving out." He ordered, walking out of the crypt.

Easily he wrapped his hand around the back of Xander's neck and led him out, "Behave." He growled in his ear, "If you don't you'll get a taste of what my sire's capable of."

Without a thought Xander swung, hitting him hard and running when he released his neck in surprise. Both Angelus and Spike growled before running after him, "You idiot!" Angelus hissed as they ran, "You should have known he would try something like that!" He was pissed, very pissed.

"Oh sod off!" Spike shot back, jumping over a gravestone.

Xander ran with no intention of stopping until he found Buffy or a place where they couldn't get him. He was petrified of what would happen when they did, "Xander!" Buffy shouted, he had ran right into her.

"Oh god Buffy save me!" He shouted, hiding behind her.

She scowled, "What?"

"They're after me!"

She looked around quickly, stake in hand, "Who?"

He swallowed hard and pointed as the two vampires ran forward, "Buffy." Angelus said softly, slowing to a walk and sauntering towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the ruddy slayer." Spike said, both of them appeared human now.

"Angel, Spike?" She questioned, unsure of what she was seeing.

Angelus chuckled softly, "For a blonde she certainly isn't blind."

"Angel, what are you doing here?" She asked, lowering her guard for a moment.

He smiled, "Visiting." He said calmly.

She looked at Spike and scowled, "What are you doing with him?"

"He's family." He said with a shrug, "Since when am I not allowed to visit family?"

"Buffy, that's not Angel." Xander said quickly, finally breaking his silence.

"Of course it is!" She said in exasperation, "Who else would it be?"

Angelus burst into laughter, "Oh Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, how naïve you are and foolish." He purred, moving towards her. In a flash of movement he ran his fingertips down her cheek, "Stupid slayer." He cooed before hitting her hard, sending her to the ground, "Get your pet Spike while I deal with her." He growled, face shifting.

Spike growled and closed in on Xander while Angelus stood over Buffy, "But your soul…" She said, getting to her feet.

"What soul?" He questioned, "You know? I don't feel anything, hmmm, gee, what does that mean? It means that Angel is dead; finally I don't have to deal with that bleeding-heart anymore. Don't even think that you can try to use that gypsy magic to get my soul back either, it doesn't work if the soul's been totally destroyed." He said, chuckling softly. Xander took off running the moment Spike came for him. Spike growled and went after him, "Decisions, decisions, stay and face me or go after your little friend."

In a flash she was after Xander and Spike, her friend needed her and she wouldn't let him down. Angelus sighed and shook his head, pulling out a cigarette. Leaning against a headstone, he waited. Xander's neck throbbed where Spike had bitten him. He almost wanted to stop and let Spike catch him, almost. He kept going.

"Don't stop!" Buffy shouted, grabbing Spike and punching him.

He didn't, he wouldn't, couldn't. Somehow he made it to Giles' house, slamming into the door before trying the handle. It was unlocked and he rushed inside, closing the door behind him.

"Xander? What are you doing here?" Giles asked, looking up from a book.

He panted for breath, leaning against a wall. The Englishman got to his feet, putting his book aside, and walked over. A small amount of blood trickled from the wound in Xander's neck.

"It hurts." He whispered, panting softly.

Quickly Giles helped him to his feet and over to the couch, "Rest, I'll get something for your neck, where's Buffy?"

"Fighting Spike." He said, draping a hand over his face.

He scowled, "Xander, who bit you?" He asked, putting some slave and a bandage over the wound.

"Spike did, Angelus said something about marking me and the Spike bit me. Can I have some water?"

"Oh dear." Giles said, worry in his voice, he ignored the question about water, too focused on what was said before that. He went over to a bookcase and began to look through the books. Quickly flipping through one he found what he was looking for, "Read this." He said, handing the book to Xander, "I need to gather supplies, holy water, crosses…" He said absently, walking out of the room.

Slowly Xander began to read…


	2. Rescued

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Buffy universe and of course have taken a few liberties with this but no matter, it's still not mine.**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, normally I would respond to each in turn but I'm tired so this is just a mass thank you. :) A warning for this chapter, there is rape so if you don't like it don't read it. Please tell me what you think, this isn't explicit rape but it's still rape.**

"You let him escape?" Angelus shouted angrily, "That's your fucking pet and you let him escape?"

"I didn't bloody let him escape; the sodding slayer came out of nowhere." He said, rubbing his jaw, "If you had kept her busy I would have had him!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't talk back to me William." He growled, "You forget who's in charge here, you're lucky I'm letting you keep the boy. Ungrateful whelp." He said, taking a drag off his cigarette.

Spike narrowed his eyes, "So what now oh fearless leader?"

He snorted slightly, "We get your little pet back. They haven't revoked your invitation from Giles' house or any of the others so you can go get him. Either that or you can call him through the bite if they haven't figured it out already and tried to do something about it."

"I'm going to get him." He said, pushing up from the wall, "I'll be back with my little bitch, as you so kindly keep putting it, in awhile." Xander was sleeping on Giles' couch, the book open beside him. Spike smiled, seeing his little pet asleep, "Easy as pie." He said, slipping into the darkened house. Xander stirred slightly as Spike approached, "Sleep." He ordered, quickly picking up the sleeping boy.

"Put him down Spike." It was Buffy.

"Oh bloody hell." He said with a low growl, rolling his eyes, "I'm not going to fight you slayer, I just came for what is mine so sod off." He said, going towards the door with his prize in hand only to come face to face with Giles holding a cross.

"You're not going to take him." Buffy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Spike turned to face her, "The hell I'm not. He's mine, I own him." He said, pulling the bandage off Xander's neck, "This marks him as mine."

"Oh, we know about your little game Spike and he's still not going with you."

Spike chuckled softly, "You do know what will happen if he doesn't, right?" He questioned, standing there calmly.

She scowled, "Nothing." She stated, very sure of herself.

He laughed, "You know nothing, I'm surprised your little watcher is helping you keep him away from me. He of all people should know what he's dealing with here."

"Giles, what's he talking about? What'll happen?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you. Well let me enlighten you. He'll die, slowly and painfully if separated from me."

Her eyes narrowed, "You expect me to believe that?" She asked.

"I have no reason to lie to you, bloody git." He mumbled.

She looked over at Giles, "Is it true?" He nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked angrily.

"Would you rather have him with Spike where he will eventually become a vampire or dead before he can become one? Xander knows what will happen if he's away and he said he didn't want to go with him. It was his choice not mine."

"He's my friend! I don't want him to die! Isn't there anything that can be done?" She asked, looking between the vampire and her watcher.

"The only way would be for Spike to rescind his claim."

The blonde vampire snorted, "As if I'll ever do that."

Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Alright then, what if I just stake him, that would solve it."

Spike burst into laughter, "You want to kill him faster then stake me, he'll die, it would certainly solve it though, wouldn't it?"

Before anyone could react Spike jumped through the window, Xander still firmly in his grasp. He wasn't about to give up his pet, nothing in heaven or hell would stop him from possessing him. When he got to the street a car pulled up in front of him.

"Good job Spike, get in." Angelus said, "You can fuck your pet on the way, finish the bond." Spike chuckled and jumped in the back seat with his prize, "Do you think he knows what's going on?" He asked, driving away.

"Yeah, at least about his situation." Spike replied, pulling off Xander's clothes. He purred and licked his lips, "Mmm, you'll have to get a taste of this later mate." He said before running his tongue up the human's throat, "He's perfect." Softly he nibbled on his throat, "It's no fun if you're not awake pet." He purred into his soft skin. A low groan escaped Xander's lips as he stirred slightly, "That's better." He said, freeing himself, "Ready pet?" He asked with a chuckle, "Even if you're not that's too bad." He said, shoving in hard.

Xander was jerked fully awake. A choked scream escaped his lips as pain ripped through him. He shuddered violently as Spike began to move, his blood easing his entry a little.

"S-Stop!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"Bloody beautiful." He purred, "So perfect and so tight." He growled, "Those tears running down your cheeks make it even better." He shoved in harder, moving in and out with one purpose, one goal, to reach release and claim his pet.

"Please." Xander pleaded, he was getting hard, was actually getting off on it, "No." He moaned lowly.

"Oh yes pet, you're mine." With a grunt he spilled himself into the prone body beneath him.

Xander arched back and came; he couldn't stop himself or control himself. He didn't understand what was going on. As he rode the crest of his release he went limp beneath him, panting lightly.

"Hnnn." A low sound escaped his lips; he didn't even have the will to move.

With a sharp jerk, Spike pulled out, "Good pet." He said, tucking himself back into his pants, "Now stay put, you're mine now." He said, crawling into the front seat.

**Now click that little button and review.**


	3. Leaving

**Alright! We have a new chapter here. Poor Xander, gotta feel sorry for him, well, maybe not. :P I must thank those of you who have been kind enough to review. I look forward to hearing what you think.**

**The unedited version can be found: adultfan. nexcess. net /aff/ story.php?no (there's an equals sign here) 36236&chapter (there's an equals sign here) 3 (without the spaces) (just use the link in my profile, that'll work better)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing do you hear me!!**

Xander awoke for the second time that night to the feel of something being placed around his neck. A low groan escaped his lips; his body ached unhappily, protesting every movement with another reminder as to what had been done to him. Spike smiled as he finished buckling the thick leather collar around his neck. The human shook his head, rubbing his eyes absently.

"Wakey, wakey pet." Spike said with a chuckle, "Can't have you sleeping all night. I have needs you know."

He rolled over, finding himself on a comfortable bed. The act was rewarded by a sharp smack on his cheek. He whimpered, "Don't wanna." He whined.

"Don't tempt fate pet." He growled, winding his fingers through his hair, "When I say it's time to do something then it's time to do it."

He rubbed his cheek, looking up at him with narrowed chocolate eyes, "I'm not your bitch." He said softly, "I'm not yours; let me go, you have to let me go."

"Oh? I have to, do I? You're not in a position to be making demands pet. Law states I don't have to give you up once I've marked and bonded with you, which I have. I have no intention of letting you go now. Not after I've been inside you." He sighed, not looking too happy, "We're going on a little trip, have to avoid the ruddy slayer after all. Angelus was thinking we'd go to Scotland, maybe Ireland or England, not sure yet."

"No, I don't want to."

Spike snorted, "And you're the one who always wanted to see the world. Here's your chance."

He shook his head, "Not like this."

"Get used to it pet." He said, walking to a door, "Angelus wanted a go with you, he'll be in soon." With that he walked out.

Xander sat there numbly; a part of him wanted whatever his master wanted. He began to wonder when he had begun to think of Spike as master. He looked down and realized he was naked. Quickly he scrambled for something to cover up with. Suddenly the door opened and Angelus stood there. He swallowed hard, quickly covering with a sheet.

Angelus chuckled darkly, "You won't be needing that. Get rid of it or you won't have a blanket to sleep with." With a whimper Xander lowered the sheet, blushing slightly. A low purr escaped the vampire's lips, "Nice, very nice. On your hands and knees." He ordered, leaving no room for argument. Swallowing hard he complied, flipping over onto his hands and knees. Angelus smoothed his hands down his back, "You're behaving well, you keep it up like this and I'll be nice."

Xander bit his lip to stifle any comment that he might have made at that, not wanting to tempt his wrath. He hadn't forgotten what Angelus had done to Giles when he had gotten a hold of him last time. Almost gently Angelus began to press two fingers into him. He gasped, half closing his eyes. It stung a little from the damage Spike had previously done but it wasn't too bad. The fingers of his free hand wound around his chest and raked over one of his nipples, causing him to groan lowly.

"Like that, do you?" He purred into his ear. Xander found himself arching into his touch in reply, "That's what I thought." He said, stretching him carefully, "Since you're behaving there's no need to cause anymore damage." As he spoke he retrieved his fingers, wringing a whimper from the human beneath him, "Don't complain." His voice was a low growl as he spanked him sharply, "You'll get more soon." As he spoke he positioned himself, "Very soon." Slowly he began to press in. Xander moaned lowly, wiggling his hips, wanting him all the way in. Angelus chuckled lowly and sheathed himself fully with a low grunt, "Spike was right, heaven." He moaned, biting at his neck, not breaking the skin.

Omitted because of adult content

Angelus sank his teeth deep into his throat and came, feeding from him harshly. Xander collapsed beneath him from blood loss and exhaustion when Angelus pulled away, licking his neck, "You did very well; you'll make a good vampire when we decide to turn you." He said, covering him with the blanket, "Get some rest, we'll be leaving in awhile."

He whined softly, "Where?"

"Right now we're just getting out of the city; she has too much to worry about in Sunnydale to deal with your loss." He said with a smirk. Xander looked down, he didn't want to think that Buffy would abandon him, "You think she'll have enough time to come after you with all the demons and vamps running around here? Think she'll let this town go to hell?" He buried his head in the pillow and began to cry. Angelus scowled, "You crying now? Don't, you'll get over it." He said before walking out, leaving Xander to cry.

"Made him cry?" Spike asked, chewing absently on a nail.

"Could have. Just told him the slayer wouldn't be coming after him." He smirked, "That he wasn't as important as the town." Spike laughed, "Well, it's true."

"Yeah, it is." He said through his laughter, "So when are we leaving?"

"I have to throw some stuff in the car and we'll go, get your pet something to wear while I take care of this, can't have him naked in public." He said before heading outside.

Stretching, Spike got to his feet, picking up a pair of jeans and a shirt before heading to the room Xander was resting in. He looked up when he entered, swallowing hard, "I'm not here to fuck you pet." He said with a sigh, "Get dressed." He said, tossing the clothes on the bed. Hesitantly he complied, Spike smiled slightly as he watched him move, "Good pet, I'll reward you later." Once Xander was dressed he got to his feet, "Let's go, we're leaving. Don't you dare try to escape either, I'll…play…with you if you do, understand? I got the name Spike for a reason after all."

"I won't try to escape." He whispered.

Spike smirked, "Good, let's go." He said, walking to the door.

Xander followed after silently, the heavy collar still around his neck, reminding him that he was only property, that he belonged to the blonde in front of him. Angelus met them at the car; Xander crawled into the backseat, putting his seatbelt on, not sure about Angelus' driving skills. Spike took the passenger seat, lighting a cigarette. He took a long drag, rolling the window down. Angelus rolled his down as well, laughing as he took off into the night.

**Now click that button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
